


You Don't Understand

by Captaineski



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Still have some negative emotions!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:18:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captaineski/pseuds/Captaineski
Summary: Ray tries to understand why Wrench is still angry with him, and Wrench is just surprised that the older man won't understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! Two back to back!

“Wrench.”

“I hate you.” The masked man said casually as he fiddled with the toaster, the emotes on his face enlightening everyone near him on how frustrated he was with the simple device. Ray wasn’t barely held back a sigh as he moved to sit down in the chair next to him, watching Wrench pause in his tinkering to drag his chair a few inches away from him.

“You’re not still upset are you?” Ray asked incredulously.

Wrench shrugged his grip on the screwdriver tightening. “Upset? Why on earth would I be upset? All you and Marcus did was put a bomb in my baby and used it to shut down the electronics of an entire damn building.” He said, tone still casual. “Why the hell would I still be upset?” 

Ray rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “It was just a bot I don’t get why you’re so pissed about one bot.”

Wrench slammed the screwdriver onto the table with a shaky hand. The emotes now in the form of X’s as he let out a sound that akin to a growl. “Because it was mine!” He yelled, “you don’t get it do you!? The great Raymond Kenny can figure out how to decrypt stolen files from Iraq but can’t freaking figure out why I’m still pissed at him.”

Ray wasn’t completely sure how he felt as the other male yelled at him. But as he felt the growing feeling in the pit of his stomach as if his insides were being twisted into knots, it almost seemed like...guilt. 

“I told you I could get you another one.” He said, trying his best to push the feeling away.

“And I told you there was no another one.” Wrench huffed, the toaster once again gaining his attention. “You can’t just replace a dead baby with another one.”

“That thing wasn’t your baby.” Ray groaned, before he was forced to duck out of the way of a flying screwdriver. “You know what? Fuck you.” Wrench rose from his chair, the seat shaking a bit as he clenched and unclenched his fists, before pointing an accusatory finger at the older man. 

“You don’t fucking respect the tech that you use do you!?”

Ray frowned as he straightened himself. “What the hell are you talking about? Of course I do.”

“No don’t give me that shit if you did you wouldn’t have suggested Jr. You wouldn’t have been so ready to...to toss him aside for your fucking plan.” Wrench threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “You don’t even try to understand what you fucking have and that’s why you don’t understand why I’m so pissed!” 

Wrench kicked the chair, letting it fly a few feet into the air and clatter loudly onto the ground. He let out that sound that seemed so similar to a growl before he turned to leave. His feet moving as quickly as they could away from the source of his pain and anger.

“You forgave Marcus.” Ray called out to his back. 

Wrench paused at the stairs, his fingers clutching onto the staircase, emotions that he cared to not think about punching him repeatedly in the gut. “I can forgive Marcus” he almost whispered, voice straining, “but I can’t forgive you.” 

He moved quickly up the stairs, no longer able to stay near him for any longer. Ray stay seated as he watched him leave, the knotted feeling getting the worse every step the younger male took away from him.


End file.
